


mind house

by trixiechick



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, and they're kids, slight incest but just kissing, twins on the run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru is struck by beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mind house

**Author's Note:**

> for a request by an anon on tumblr, for my holiday request countdown! i hope you enjoy! inspired by that time they went to Spain (in the manga, at least, i don't remember the anime well enough) and the twins were experts and great lovers of Spanish architecture. i've never been to Parc Güell, or Spain, but it definitely seems like the sort of place that Hikaru and Kaoru would have driven their caretakers crazy.

Kaoru was entranced.

Since coming to Spain for the winter holidays, they'd seen many fantastic things. It was exciting and enervating, how creative and ambitious and even crazy the Spanish could be with their art and architecture. After seven days of wandering around, though, Kaoru saw something that had him entirely breathless, and he couldn't even figure out _why_.

It was a circular mosaic design. The colors were simple, blues and greens and some orange. There was a sun shape, which made sense because it was on the ceiling, but inside the sun was some kind of slithering design, like a serpent, maybe. Like that sinuous bench that was covered in mosaics, or the 'dragon' that guarded the entrance. It wasn't the design, per se, though. There was so many beautiful mosaics there. 

Kaoru couldn't understand it, so he stopped trying to.

They'd come to Parc Güell, and Hikaru and he had started to jump and laugh the moment they saw the gingerbread house-like buildings at the entrance. And then there had been the dragon. And the serpent bench.

And then, like always, they'd ditched their nanny.

Kaoru knew that Hikaru would be looking for him. He didn't concern himself too much with it, because he knew Hikaru would find him. But standing there, out of the sun, in that bizarre forrest of columns, and then to look up and find that mosaic...

He couldn't move. 

He was still standing there, smiling slightly goofily at the mosaic, when Hikaru finally ran into him. Literally.

"Kaoru! I thought I'd lost you!" Hikaru was sniffling, and he wrapped his arms around his brother. He probably would have wrapped his legs around him, too, if he'd figured out yet how. 

Still looking up, Kaoru smiled, feeling _justified_ because he'd been right about being found. "Hey, Hikaru. Look up."

"I thought maybe some pirate or gypsy or something had run off with you, and I'd been so busy staying away from _that woman_ that I didn't notice! Hey, don't do that to me, ok!" Hikaru had tears streaming down his face now. Even Kaoru couldn't ignore that. 

Smiling apologetically, Kaoru patted Hikaru on the head. "Sorry. I won't. But hey, look up."

Hikaru sniffled, and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. He looked up, and the strange light that spread through the column forrest made his face look like he had an inner glow. Hikaru blinked a few times, and then he smiled.

"I found you under the sun."

Kaoru grinned, and he leaned in and kissed his brother. They usually only did that when they were totally alone, and had total privacy, but Hikaru had been scared. And he was beautiful, at least as beautiful as anything of Gaudí's. 

Hikaru stared at Kaoru, and then he smiled and blushed, rubbing his cheek. He took Kaoru's hand, and intertwined their fingers. "I'm not going to lose you again, ok? Let's go sneak into that gingerbread house!"

Kaoru laughed, and squeezed his brother's hand. "All right, let's do it!"

  


* * *

  



End file.
